


Do it Again

by tmanosaur



Series: Borderlands [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmanosaur/pseuds/tmanosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set before the Pre-Sequel  where the OC is hired by Jack to get information to help improve loader bots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this oneshot is finally done. Took me forever! And this is inspired by the song Do it Again by Pia Mia. There will be a Part 2 as they gotta do it again! Hahaa I hope you like it and I'm sorry if the endings seems kinda rushed. I also apologize for the horribly written smut (I'll most likely reedit that part so don't worry). It probably doesn't help that I'm writing the smut at 330 in the morning. Please leave critiques and comments so I can learn for the next one shot!

I had traveled Elpis to get away from Pandora. As much as I wanted to leave I felt that I somehow always got drawn back like a moth to a flame. There was always a reason for my return, whether it be a lead on a vault, there was a bounty on someone or I “forgot” something down there. The bandits were the worst part as they would get in my way of collecting my bounties, so I had to deal with them.

 

It was different living on Elpis as the major corporation headquarters, Hyperion, was located nearby as Helios was still under construction but I didn't give two shits about them. I moved here to get away from the constant nuisance of bandits and skags though on Elpis there was the threat of scavs and kraggon (so it was no different from Pandora really, I just needed to live somewhere else). The space I lived in was decent and an upgrade from were I used to live–a tiny place in New Haven. The one thing I enjoyed the most was the constant hot showers. I shared the apartment complex with some Hyperion snobs that looked down on me due to my previous living arrangements. Some of the snobs were also afraid of me if they found out about my job. I was known on Pandora as one of the most dangerous assassins and I was feared by most. It was due to my rough look and the rumors that surrounded my name.

 

The only reason I got into being an assassin (with hunting vaults on the side) was the payout. The reason why I was good at it was because I started training hard with my adoptive mother after my parents were killed by bandits (who were hired by a now ex Hyperion employee). I was quick and efficient when it came to a job. After my fast work the rumors about me started circulating and I couldn't help but laugh. It was no doubt interesting with what people had come up with but it was all lies that made me into this feared assassin. It took some adjusting into the persona that I was made to be but it was always hard developing relationships with good people as they feared me or looked down on my profession. The only person that I felt I could confide in was Moxxi and some of the vault hunters.

 

I found out that the vault hunters could relate to a certain extent and were surprised that I actually was good at hacking and I wasn't the ruthless assassin I was made out to be. Though with living on Pandora I needed to get away, so going to Elpis was a great decision as no one here would know me (unless they did some digging).

 

Anyway I was currently going to the Up Over Bar because I needed a drink after dealing with a Hyperion snob talking down to me, so I hacked into their account and stole their money. It may have been a little too far but at the same time I didn't care.

 

“Hey Sugar, haven't seen you in a while.” Moxxi smiled as I took a seat at the bar.

“Been busy researching, hacking private files and finding information through contacts.” I sighed as I slumped my shoulders, “The usual.” I smiled at her.

“Well I have a job if your interested.” She spoke as she poured me my usual of rum and coke.

“Lay it on me.” I spoke before taking a sip.

“Some scavs broke in and took my precious necklace, would you go and get it for me?” She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

“Yeah, where'd they go?” I asked

“West of here they set up a camp.” She told me. I finished my drink quickly and payed, “I'll be back.” I saluted before I left with the location.

 

The location was father than I had hoped but when I saw their little camp I found a cozy spot to snipe them out. It was easy picking them off one by one until some lunatics came up on me and forced me into close range combat. It was something I didn't prefer doing as it was messy and caused me to get blood on my clothes. After I finished killing the lunatics headed over to the camp to look for Moxxi's necklace. While searching for it I found some cash and ammo, along with Moxxi's necklace. It looked expensive no doubt. It had to be from one of her wealthier lovers as the ones I knew of couldn't afford nice things. I grabbed the necklace and headed back to the bar.

 

As I entered there was a guy in a brown jacket sitting at the bar but I didn't see Moxxi. I leaned up against the end of the bar as the guy's face was more visible to me. He was an attractive man, the one feature that I noticed first was his eyes, one blue and one green.

“Like something you see, pumpkin?” He asked me with a cocky grin before he checked me out.

“Frankly no. Where'd Moxxi go?” I asked him.

“She'll be right back, but in the meantime how about we get to know each other better. Looks like you need to relax from the blood on your clothes.” He spoke smoothly.

“I have better things to do rather than waste my time talking to you.” I glared at him.

“Awh don't be like that, kiddo. I'll even buy you a drink.” He offered.

“No thanks.” I spoke before I looked down to the yellow shirt that read, Hyperion. I scrunched my face in disgust. “I'm surprised you showed your face in a place like this.” I commented.

“Oh Kitten, you'd be surprised. I'm here on business, apparently somebody hacked into my boss's account and I'm here to deal with them.” He stood up and turned to me.

“Oh really? You Hyperion assholes need to be taught a lesson and knocked off your high horse every once and a while.” I drew my pistol and pointed at him, “Seems like you need to be taught a lesson too.” I stated.

“Woah there pumpkin, I didn't say I was gonna kill you. I wanted to offer you a job for your skills.” He spoke before Moxxi came back in.

“Hey Sugar, you get my necklace?” She asked me before looking down at my gun then to Jack, “Jack, you better not be threatening her.” She raised her eyebrows and looked to Jack.

“No Mox, I was just offering her a deal and she just pulled the gun out.” He shrugged, I slowly put the gun away and gave Moxxi her necklace.

“Thanks Sugar, here's for your trouble.” She spoke before handing me cash and a sniper rifle.

“You're the best Moxxi, you need anything else, you know where to find me.” I smiled before I turned to walk out,

“Hey Pumpkin, what about my proposition?” Jack asked.

“I'd rather die than work for you assholes.” I answered before walking out to head home.

 

“Ugh, me work for Hyperion? Don't make me laugh.” I chuckled to myself as that was the most outrageous thing I've heard. I may have been one of the best but I would never work for those assholes even if my life depended on it. Through thorough research I had found out an ex Hyperion employee hired the bandits that killed my parents. It wasn't easy finding information on the Hyperion employee as he magically disappeared. Questioning the head of the bandits was easy as I made an arrangement to find some high tech speaker equipment for Bossanova. The trade was easy after I kicked the shit out of him for trying to kill me. Right now it was just hacking and finding information through contacts.

 

As I entered my apartment I took off my boots and put my equipment on the shelf that I had placed by the front door. I only kept a pistol at my bed side in case someone broke in but that hasn't happened yet. My apartment had the standard furniture that I needed to survive along with a bookshelf that had some of my favorite books. I mostly put the money I received towards buying newer guns and ammo. Anything leftover I would put towards food and other necessities. I let out a frustrated sigh as I started stripping to shower and put my dirty clothes in the washing machine. I took off my echo device and threw it on my bed, if anyone needed to contact me they would just have to wait.

“Hey Pumpkin, I want you to reconsider my offer.” I heard the familiar voice of Jack.

“How the hell did you find out how you can reach me?” I snarled as I stuck my head out of the shower curtain.

“A friend, they also told me about why you hate Hyperion so much. So here's my offer, you work for me and I'll give you the information on that Hyperion worker who killed your parents plus some cash along with the large sum you stole from my boss.” Jack spoke. My eyes widened as Jack had the information I needed on the man who killed my parents. If I took the deal it would certainly save me the trouble of doing more research and hacking but at the same time I would be working for Hyperion, the company that I hated since that guy killed my parents for the information they wouldn't give.

“What's the catch?” I asked.

“You won't get the information you need until you complete your end of the deal.” Jack spoke.

“That's reasonable but not really a catch. That's how most of my deals go.” I informed him.

“Whatever pumpkin, just meet me on Helios. The nearest fast travel will take you there.” He spoke.

“I'm taking my time and don't call me pumpkin. I go by Phoenix.” I called as I continued to shower.

“Phoenix? What kind of name is that?” He questioned

“My mother's and that's all you'll get out of me. Bye asshole.” I called.

“Feisty, I like it.” He spoke before the line went silent.

 

I had to tell myself that the only reason why I was doing this was to get the information on the guy who killed my parents. Other than that I would of refused his deal. With his remark on the name I went by I wasn't going to make things easy for him. I stepped out of the shower and ruffled my mid length wavy blonde hair as my amber eyes looked to the closet full of clean clothes. I picked out black pants and an orange tank top that showed my midriff topped off with a brown hooded jacket. I took my time gathering my guns and putting on my boots, usually I never made my clients wait but Jack would have to wait as he worked for Hyperion and he was so arrogant.

 

I headed out to the fast travel nearby as I kept repeating myself that the job was in exchange for information on my parent's killer. If I was told that I would be working for a Hyperion employee when I was younger I would of laughed.

 

Anyway the fast travel brought me to the immigration section of Helios and there waiting for me was Jack. He was leaning up against a wall as he was waiting for my arrival and I had to shake my head to get rid of the thoughts of how _attractive_ he looked.

“I thought you got lost.” He spoke.

“Yeah like a fast travel isn't that hard to locate.” I remarked, “So what's this job you want me to do?” I asked.

“Let's go to my office to discuss in private. Follow me.” He turned and walked through what I assumed was a form of security. I caught up to him and looked around the station, it was vast and I noticed some glares from Hyperion employees.

“Isn't this a beauty?” He turned his head and looked at me.

“Totally.” I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

“So Phoenix can't be your real name.” He spoke.

“I told you that's all your getting out of me, I don't give out my real name.” I told him as he stepped into an elevator.

“How am I supposed to trust you if I don't know your real name, kitten.” He questioned, he was curious of my back story no doubt.

“That's the fun part, you only know the name I go by, which is my mother's name. I erased all records of my real name. You call me by my name not any of your nicknames.” I leaned against the opposite side of the elevator as I looked at him.

“Force of habit really. You're mysterious and feisty, I like you even more.” He shrugged before flashing me his charming smile before checking me out. I rolled my eyes as his charm was not going to work on me. No matter how attractive I thought he was I wasn't going to let that get to me.

“Yeah but charm isn't going to get you anywhere. I have rules and I stick by them.” I informed him as the elevator came to a stop. I followed him out and looked to the cubicles that had some Clap traps and Hyperion workers.

“You can make yourself comfortable while I explain to you what I want you to do.” He spoke before the doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal a big office.

 

On either side of the walkway was a fountain with a waterfall on the far side of the fountains, on the other side was his desk and computer. In the right hand corner were two sofas, a fireplace and bookshelves filled with books. I was drawn to the bookshelves as reading was my favorite pastime. There were so many books on the shelves that it would take me at least a couple of weeks to finish them all. Most of them were on programming and some were on vaults while others were fiction titles.

“I can throw in a few books into the deal if you want.” He spoke as he was busy on his computer. I tore my eyes away from the bookshelf to looked at him,

“No that's not necessary.” I waved my hand as I took one last look at the books before joining him at the desk.

“So what's this job you need me for?” I asked him.

“I need your parent's research on loader bots along with whatever other research they have.” He spoke.

“Why does my parent's research interest you?” I asked him

“They helped develop the loader bots when that Hyperion worker got a hold of some of the data and I think they could be improved more along with their research of Atlas technology. Your the only person who knows where it is.” He looked up at me.

“I may know where the files are but it's not going to be easy. Knowing my mother she left clues around Pandora for me to find the data.” I explained.

“And how did I know this wasn't going to be easy?” He sighed, “I can send you down there along with whatever supplies you need.” He looked at me.

“I can leave immediately. I just need to be sent to Old Haven. I can also guarantee that the computer system that has my parents data will need to be hacked into. If my dad designed the security program it will be a challenge. ” I spoke as adjusted my shirt.

“Alright Phoenix, I'll send you down in a company car. We'll be in touch.” He winked,

“Whatever hotshot.” I waved before I turned to exit his office.

 

 

When my parents died I was left with my mother's locket and a word was inscribed on the inside. I knew that the word had to do with a memory that took place where we used to live in Old Haven. The single word that was inscribed was roses and that was the only thing I had to go on for the first clue. When I was younger I accidentally spilled my mother's favorite perfume that smelled of roses on the living room rug and that was the first place where I had to look.

“I sent you the location on your echo where you can get transported down to Pandora.” He spoke as my point of interest was now marked. I took the elevator down and headed to the location.

 

It has been ages since I've been to Old Haven, after my parents died I moved to New Haven with a kind woman that took me in. Isabelle had trained me to be an assassin and improve my hacking skills as my dad couldn't finish teaching me. She became my step-mother and treated me just like my mother did, it was almost like she never died. Isabelle had taught me to never let my guard down to those who hired me, it was something she learned when she was younger. If I let my employers in they could hurt me and that's what happened to Isabelle, she told one of her employers her story and they betrayed her. It broke her heart and I could see it, maybe that was why she read so many books– to escape the pain. She cared from me until I was old enough to live on my own. I had kept in contact with her as much as possible but the last time I saw her was my last visit to Pandora and that was ages ago.

 

Navigating the station wasn't hard but overhearing the Hyperion employees remark on my clothing choices and me most likely being “Pandoran scum” or a bandit. I ignored the employees as I kept reminding myself that I was in this deal for information on my parent's killer. It took a few minutes to get to where I would be transported to Pandora.   
“Don't wreck the car too much.” I heard Jack speak.

“Will it come out of your pay?” I asked as I took off my sniper rifle and placed it on the passenger side of the car. It was a nice car, a dark red color with black leather interior and tinted windows–too nice to wreck.

“It will come out of your pay Prin-Pheonix.” He spoke as I got into the car.

“Nothing will happen to your precious car.” I spoke as then a box formed around me.

“And if anything does I will use your words against you. Now you will be sent down in a moonshot not far from Old Haven. If you need anything just call me.” He spoke.

“You won't hear from me anytime soon.” I spoke as I felt being rocketed from my location into space. My body jerked backward as I was being shot out, I adjusted myself and secured my seat belt. While I waited to land on Pandora I set a way point on my Echo to Old Haven and made sure my sniper rifle was loaded. I didn't know what to expect when visiting my childhood home. It was more than likely that it was ransacked by bandits but hopefully the clue was still there. There was a bump and my body jerked forward as I assumed that I was on Pandora. I turned the car on and as I started driving the box around the car started to come off.

 

I looked at the desert before me as the area was familiar, Old Haven wasn't far from where I was. I hoped that I wasn't going to have to deal with any psychos or bandits but one could only hope, right? The wall that established Old Haven was not far, and my old apartment was close to the entrance. The town held so many happy memories for me that I didn't want to move at first because I was afraid I would forget all the good times and have to live with the reality that my parents were dead. I pulled into the open area and looked at the abandoned town, looking to see if there was any bandits in the area. I grabbed my sniper rifle, equipped it and took the keys out. I locked the car while looking around the town and started to feel sentimental. I remember going through the town with my dad while my mother prepared dinner. He would quiz me on the skills he taught me and would reward me with a dessert or a new book.

 

I started walking to our old apartment building being wary of any traps or bandits hiding in the shadows. I walked these streets so many times that I knew all the short cuts to my apartment. Some of the shortcuts were filled debris so I had to take the normal route. As I neared the old apartment complex I clutched the locket around my neck. The front doors were boarded as well as the windows, I looked up to the top of the building to where my old home was located.

“No time like the present.” I sighed as I went to the side of the building where there was a ladder to the side of the building but it was broken off a little above the convenience store's roof. I sighed as I went over to a nearby dumpster and climbed on it to get the roof. Looking at the distance I figured I had to take a running jump and grab the ladder so I backed up and made sure all of my weapons were secure. I grabbed the ladder easily and hauled myself up to the roof of the apartment complex. The skylight was not boarded up and still intact, I lifted it up and dropped down into the living room.

 

I stood there a moment taking in the room, the wallpaper was peeling, most of the furniture was gone and there was a faint smell of roses. The last time I was in this apartment was the day before my parents died and that day was just like the rest–a happy memory. I turned around and looked to the rug that was still there, I rolled it up to reveal a hidden compartment in the floor. I knelt down to the floor and opened it to reveal an envelope that read _Maxine_ in my mother's handwriting. Slowly I opened it to reveal two pieces of paper, one with the clue and the other a letter. I looked at the clue first, _'Page 285 of your favorite book'_ I sighed as I didn't have the book with me and I wasn't sure if Isabelle had a copy.

 

It occurred to me that my copy may have been underlined but I wasn't going to have Jack go into my apartment. I brought up my echo and contacted Jack.

“I need your help.” I spoke.

“I thought you weren't going to contact me for a while? Did you miss me?” He asked.

“Please, don't make me regret contacting you. Can you look up a page of a book and read it for me?” I asked.

“Sure, whatever you want. What book?” He asked.

“Beauty and the Bandit, page 285.” I told him and he responded by laughing,

“Really that child's book?” He asked.

“It's where the clue is so just look it up and get back to me.” I hung up and then looked at the letter before me. I opened it and saw my mother's handwriting.

 

_Dear Maxine,_

_If you're reading this then that means we've been killed for our research. I'm sorry that this had to happen but what we were researching couldn't get into the wrong hands. As you know I set out a scavenger hunt for you to find the data and I know you will do great in finding it. The security program your father set up is something no one but you can disable. Just please don't let it get into the wrong hands. I know you are the strong, smart, beautiful girl that we raised and I just wish I could of watched you grown up to a beautiful woman. Your father and I love you very much and we will always look out for you, I promise._

 

_Love you always,_

_Mom._

 

I started to tear up as I read through it. I never expected my parents to actually know that they were going to die, it made me want to get revenge even more.

“You ready to hear this?” Jack asked as it brought me out of my thoughts. I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath in to calm myself down.

“Well I'm not getting any younger.” I stated as I put the letter and clue in my coat pocket before standing up and wandering around the old apartment.

“Annabelle sat at the table in the caravan waiting for Daniel to come back with food. It was her only safe haven from the rest of the bandits while they slept outside. She was used to being inside as there were various threats among their travels but she sometimes wanted to venture out and see the world around her. Daniel had taught her some basic fighting once she had become comfortable around him. Annabelle looked up to see Daniel enter with food for the both of them, he had a grin on his face which meant he usually had something planned.

'Let's eat on the roof, it's nice out.' Daniel spoke as he gestured to the ladder. Her face lit up and quickly ran to the ladder and opened up the latch. What does this have to do with the next clue?” Jack asked.

“It's somewhere on this page, my copy is probably underlined but you are not going in my apartment.” I informed him.

“Can't we skip a few sentences? It goes on about the stupid stars and the girl's admiration for them.” He whined.

“Go to where they are sitting on the roof.” I said to him while rolling my eyes.

“Daniel looked at Annabelle as she looked at the stars. He cleared his throat before speaking 'Where ever you are, no matter how far and sad you are, I want you to do one thing for me.' His words caught her attention and gave him a confused look, 'Look up at the stars and remember this night, because in reality no matter where we are or how far apart we will be looking at the same stars.' He told her.”

“Stop right there, I know where the next clue is.” I spoke as I walked into my old bedroom.

“And where is that?” He asked.

“I don't have to share that information with you.” I told him as I opened the window in the bedroom to the small balcony.

“I just helped you with the clue, I think I should get to know where the next clue is.” He tried to make a point for his argument.

“So? You're supposed to help me if you want to find the information you need.” I informed him.

“I could help you if you get stuck.” He made another point. I sighed as I didn't want to give in but I also didn't want to keep hearing his invalid points.

“It's in one of two places, on the balcony where I used to look up at the stars with my parents or the rooftop.” I told him as I climbed out to the balcony.

“Wouldn't the clue be long gone from now?” He asked.

“Maybe, but one can hope.” I spoke as I looked at the graffiti wall that wasn't there all those years ago. I looked at the wall and started feeling around in any discolored spots.

“How would your parents hide the next clue if it was on a balcony or whatever?” Jack questioned.

“My parents were smart and probably planned every clue out way in advanced with the possibility that no one would live here anymore, among other ones. So bandits finding the clues are highly unlikely.” I told him.

“What I'm asking is if there is a secret compartment or something.” He stated.

“That's what I'm-” I started before I felt a piece of the wall that was different from the rest. I knocked on it to hear that it was hollow. I took the butt of my pistol and hit it-there was a crack in the wall.

“I think I found the next clue.” I spoke before hitting the wall harder causing it to break, the pieces fell and it revealed a piece of paper. I opened it and read it, ' _Your mentor and second mother_ ' it read.

“What does it say?” He asked.

“I have to go pay a visit to an old friend.” I sighed as I went over to the balcony edge and climbed up on the railing to grab the ladder a few feet from it.

“So where are you going now?” He asked.

“New Haven.” I stated as I continued climbing down, “I'll call if I need you.” I spoke as I jumped down to the ground.

 

***

As I entered New Haven familiar faces greeted me while I made my way to Isabelle's. I made sure I ditched the Hyperion car outside of the town so I wouldn't be run out.

“Isabelle.” I knocked on her door before entering.

“Phoenix?” She called as she came to the doorway. Her hair was mostly silver now and some wrinkles were on her face. She smiled at me before I hugged her.

“I'm so sorry I didn't visit or call.” I spoke softly. I heard her hum,

“It's okay dear. I'm sure you were looking for clues to get your revenge.” She spoke as she pulled away.

“That's the thing...I came here because my mother's clue lead me here. If I get their research I can find the guy who killed my parents.” I explained to her, “I can bring you with me up to Elpis. I'll have enough to get you an apartment.” I said to her.

“I knew one day you would come here for the information.” She smiled before shaking her head, “You don't need to do that. I like it down here besides I don't think I could put up with Hyperion on Elpis.” She laughed. Isabelle took my hand and lead me into her library.

“So who has this information on your parent's killer?” She asked.

“Hyperion. I'm working for this guy Jack so I can get the information and keep the money I stole from his boss.” I looked down sheepishly.

“You know Hyperion is the enemy.” She looked to me.

“I know but Jack wants the information on their research for loader bots and Atlas technology. He's the key to my revenge.” I looked at her.

“Just make sure he doesn't use it against you.” She spoke before handing me a box with a puzzle on it.

“If he does then I'll kill him before he kills me.” I told her.

“There's my girl. Now run along.” She smiled before hugging me,

“I wanted to stay longer.” I looked at her.

“After you get your revenge, come back okay? I know how much doing this means to you.” She smiled. I nodded,

“One more thing...how did you know my parents?” I asked her. She smiled,

“I'm your Aunt on your father's side. I was the reason they met. Now go so you can come back and I can tell you everything.” She told me before I ran out,

“Get a rocket ready.” I spoke,

“It was that easy?” He asked.

“As of right now, yes.” I spoke before Jack gave me the coordinates of a nearby rocket to take me to Helios. I drove my way there and boarded quickly so I could get the information and be done with my involvement with Hyperion. I examined the box while on the rocket if there was any clue to what the solution would be. There were two parts, I had to match up the pieces of a picture and I had to find a number sequence to open it. The picture looked easy but the word I wasn't sure of. There were various numbers and I needed to write down them all in order to find the right combination. I worked on the picture puzzle while on the ride back to Helios as it would save time. As the rocket arrived I was almost done with the puzzle, I sighed, got up and put my bitch face on.

 

I made my way to Jack's office and remembered how nice it was being away from Hyperion for those few hours.

“So the information is in that thing?” He asked as he pointed to the box.

“What does it look like?” I asked him as I sat down in his chair.

“Can you not sit in my chair?” He asked as he stood next to the chair. I ignored him and continued working on the puzzle.

“So who did you have to kill to get the information?” He asked.

“No one. Don't even ask who either because I won't tell you.” I told him just before I figured out the first part. Then I started looking at the numbers and started playing around with the combination a bit. I furrowed my brows before looking around the box for any numbers. I let out a sigh as I tried one more combination before giving up. I put in the age that my parents met and after I did I heard a click from the box.

“Took you long enough. I thought you were supposed to be good at this sort of thing.” Jack spoke. I turned around and glared at him,

“How am I supposed to know that the combination was the age my parents met.” I snapped my head back to open the box and pull out a thumb drive.

“Now before I start hacking the security program you can't use any of the information against me.” I looked up at him as I held the drive in my hand. He leaned down and gave me a flirty smile,

“If I did would you hold it against me?” He asked.

“I'd kill you if you ever did.” I bluntly stated.

“That doesn't sound like too much fun, Kitten.” He smiled I rolled my eyes before sticking the drive into his computer so I could hack into it. The beginning was really easy as it was stuff my father taught me but it became a little bit harder each time I got through a sequence.

“I'm pretty good at hacking so if you can't handle something I can take over.” Jack stated.

“Not a chance. You couldn't break my dad's code even if you tried.” I spoke as I continued typing rapidly. Some of the sequences required various passwords that had to do with my childhood. This was certainly different from any other hacking program that I had to deal with. My dad certainly wanted to give me my biggest challenge yet! I had been sitting in that seat for a half hour and Jack had fallen asleep on his couch in the corner before one finale password came up. I had to type in my first name before the screen popped up with all the files that Jack needed. I stood up and whacked him upside the head.

“Wake up.” I spoke harshly but seeing as he didn't move I walked to the other side of the couch and slapped his face. His eyes shot open immediately and started rubbing his face,

“You didn't have to do that, Kitten.” He sighed as I looked into his hetero chromatic eyes.

“Trust me, I did. The files are all hacked into so I'll be needing my payment.” I watched him as he stood. We stood in silence and I searched his face for any indication to what he was thinking. He looked me over once more and gave me a flirty smile, I scowled as he still has attractive.

“You sure you don't want to stay, Kitten?” He asked. I rolled my eyes before walking back to his desk,

“I told you charm isn't going to get you anywhere.” I reminded him.

“You may have told me that but by the way your pupils dilated means you find me attractive.” He spoke. I gritted my teeth as I turned and looked at him,

“People's pupil dilate for various reasons all the time.” I argued.

“They may do that Kitten, but every time you've seen me since they have dilated. Your attracted to me.” He countered my argument successfully for once.

“You can keep on dreaming.” I glared at him as he stepped forward to me,

“I'm far from dreaming.” He closed the distance as we were inches from each other. I had nothing to counter and I was standing there in silence searching my brain for some reason to not give into temptation. It would be meaningless and I knew there would be no contact after we had sex. It was something we both wanted and it had been a while since my last boyfriend.

“So?” He purred as he waited for my answer. I smirked and looked at him,

“So what?” I asked him as I raised my eyebrows. He pressed his body against mine as he started peppering me with kisses on my neck as I began disarming myself. I shrugged off my coat as I directed his lips to mine. The kisses were hot and needy as I put my arms around his neck and lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. He carried me back to the couch and sat down so I was on top. Jack took off my shirt while I took off his coat. I started grinding on his now hard erection, Jack let out a low moan. He picked me up and laid me down on the sofa. I kicked off my boots as he took off my bra and then my pants. I lifted his shirt and then started to take off his pants. He moved my hand away from his pants as he moved his thumb to work my clit. I let out a moan and shivered at his touch, I saw him smirk before he removed his thumb and slid his index and middle finger inside my slit. He moved his fingers in and out in a slow rhythmic pattern, I started to match his fingers with moving my hips. He pushed my hips down and smirked

“If you want more you're gonna have to beg for it, Kitten.” He purred I looked at him and smirked.

“Jack I want you to fuck me.” I begged as I began to feel the ache between my legs.

“How do you want me to fuck you, Kitten?” He asked as he started kneading my breast with one of his hands and taking my nipple in his mouth.

“I want you to fuck me with your cock.” I begged again, I looked at him as he pulled away to take off his shoes and pants. I watched him as I laid on the couch and started playing with my nipples. The office was quiet in that moment and the silence ended quickly as he inserted his cock into my vagina. I gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as he quickened his pace. Our breathing became erratic as we both were closing to reaching our peak.

“Fuck Jack I'm gonna cum.” I moaned as his thrusts lost rhythm and I cried out, “Jack!”. Jack soon came and rested his head in the crook of my neck before sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

 

I laid there for a moment as I caught my breath, “Sounds like you enjoyed yourself.” Jack smiled, I rolled my eyes as I sat up

“That may be the case but that's never happening again. Send me the coordinates on my echo and don't contact me again.” I spoke as I started to get dressed.

“Will do Phoenix.” He spoke.

“See you hot shot and if you do try to kill me, look out because I'll be coming after your head.” I glared before I walked out of his office for what I hoped to be the last time I would ever set foot on Helios.

 


End file.
